


[podfic] A Walk in the Dark

by reena_jenkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"A mugging and two rescues."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Walk in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Walk in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831) by [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:05:08  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28BtVS_SG1%29%20_a%20walk%20in%20the%20dark_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
